I Fell For a Drunk Girl
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: After that huge party, sealed with a kiss, Squall can't get the bubbly girl with the mischievous eyes and very pretty smile out of his head, no matter what he does. He just can't help it; there is something about Yuffie that attracts him to her like a moth to a flame. Little does Yuffie know that she's in for a big surprise later that day when she gets a call...


**A/N: This is actually a continuation of "I Kissed a Drunk Girl" from the brilliant Annjirika, which means that all credit goes to her. She was nice enough to let me borrow the whole idea and make a sequel to it. It's been so long since I've been inspired by a one-shot, so I'd most definitely check it out if I were you!**

**Oh, and the cover for this story was drawn by the lovely ~KeepCalmForKpop (on dA). Please don't use the picture without her permission!**

**Thanks: My5tic-Lali, for beta reading this. :)**

* * *

_~ "He didn't seem drunk…neither did he kiss like a drunkard," she said with a shrug. ~_

* * *

"Ugh, this place stinks!" Yuffie exclaimed in pure horror, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Apparently, it didn't make any difference now that all the partygoers had gone home and all the windows (and the front door) were wide open; the room still smelled of sweat and beer. How come it hadn't smelled this horrible before?

Without the heavy dance music droning out of the speakers that were put in every corner of the room, it was awfully quiet around them. The ground had stopped shaking some time ago and Yuffie was distinctly aware of the high beeping noise in her ears. It sounded like that old kettle that her parents still used. She wasn't too tired, but she knew that she'd most likely bedead by tomorrow. Unfortunately, she couldn't go straight to bed, because Aerith wanted to clean up this mess first. She was so predictable.

___Tch, as if we can't do it tomorrow__, _the raven-haired young woman thought with a roll of her dark eyes.

Then again, they both knew that Yuffie was too lazy for that, so Aerith would end up doing everything in the end. Still, she couldn't believe that nobody stayed behind to give them a helping hand, the egocentric bastards. Partying like there was no tomorrow was no problem to them, but picking up their shit, that was when things suddenly got too intense.

Well, at least she had something nice to think about to keep her mind from the tedious task that was awaiting them: Squall. Hopefully, that would make time go much faster. The guy was so quiet and mysterious in his own ways, not to mention attractive as hell. For someone who was twenty-seven, he looked great. And she'd heard from Aerith herself - who had heard it from Cloud - that Squall was still single. It felt as though this opportunity was too good to be true. Maybe it was, maybe this had all been a one-off thing, or a dream, she didn't know. Heck, she didn't even know why her mind had taken her down this road...

Needless to say, Aerith began to notice after a while how absent-minded Yuffie was. The brunette had been talking to her friend for almost ten minutes, but she hadn't gotten any reaction out of her. Not even a simple "Uh-huh." It was peculiar to say the least.

The weirdest of all was that the ebony-haired young woman was ___smiling _about something.

"What are you grinning about now?"

That question seemed to finally make Yuffie return to reality. "What, I wasn't grinning."

"Yes, you were."

"Nuh-uh." Yuffie's eyes darted automatically to the mirror in the room, and drat, she noticed that she ___was _grinning. "No, I wasn't." Yuffie eyed her steadily for a moment, then sighed wearily. It seemed like there was no use denying it; Aerith would see right through her crappy lies like she always did. "Okay, okay, you win... Something happened."

"Oh?" The syllable was both casual and insanely curious.

Yuffie unceremoniously plopped down on the loveseat and motioned for Aerith to sit down next to her. The brunette put her broom aside and did as she was told.

After a moment of silence, the younger woman spoke hesitantly. "You know Squall, right? Cloud's best friend?"

The moment she asked that question, Yuffie realized how stupid that sounded, seeing as Aerith was the one who introduced her to Squall...sort of.

Thankfully, Aerith merely nodded. "Yes. What about him?"

"Well..." Yuffie paused, raising the tension in the room. Then she dropped the bomb, "We kissed. Multiple times, actually."

This made Aerith's eyebrows practically disappear into her hairline. "When?"

"When you and Cloud decided to sneak out and leave me with all the guests."

Aerith blushed at that, but her friend didn't seem to notice. When Yuffie recalled the moment, she felt a familiar rush of happiness bubbling somewhere near her stomach. She couldn't help but feel giddy, even if it had happened more than two hours ago.

Judging by how large Aerith's brilliant green eyes had become, she was more than surprised at this fact. "Wow. He never struck me as that kind of guy. At least, not with what Cloud has told me... Was he drunk?"

Yuffie knew she should be at least slightly offended at the question, but she felt so elated that she simply couldn't care enough. Besides, everyone knew that Aerith was far too sweet to try to hurt someone.

"He didn't seem drunk to me…neither did he kiss like a drunkard," she replied with a shrug. "At first, he thought___I _was drunk, though."

"So... How was it?" the brunette carefully asked.

The younger woman thought about it for a while, mulling over the question. "It was…___nice_."

It really had been nice for as long as it had lasted. And yes, it had been obvious that the guy had kissed someone before. Then again, with looks like that, should she even expect differently?

"...Yuffie, you're eighteen," the pretty brunette reminded her gently.

"...So?"

"He's twenty-seven."

"Well, I'm almost nineteen, if that's of any comfort. And it's not like he could be my dad or anything. Besides, I thought age didn't matter when it came to stuff like this?"

Aerith smiled, shaking her head. "Touché. So what are you going to do now?"

"Dunno actually. I had to get inside because I had been hanging out with him for over half an hour. But I'm sure I'll see him around sometime."

To be honest, Yuffie hadn't really thought about what she would do next. Everything had happened on a whim and she'd been so busy with the party (and with preventing certain people from breaking down the house) that there had been no time to dwell on what had happened with Squall. But now that she thought about it, she didn't mind seeing him again. At the same time, however, she wasn't all too sure if that was a good idea. One could never be too sure with guys like him, after all...

* * *

Two days had passed since Yuffie's grand party. After the usual hangovers, embarrassing confessions and insane photos posted on the internet by anonymous sources, life went on for every student. Some people still mentioned it when they were telling an anecdote of some sort, but the most of them were already looking forward to the next party. It was understandable, though; that was how a student's life went. Parties and such were places where you didn't have to worry about tomorrow and the upcoming exams that loomed above you like threatening clouds. Squall was probably the only one whose mind often wandered back to that particular night when he was expecting it the least.

He just couldn't help it; there was something about Yuffie that attracted him to her like a moth to a flame. Her nice smile, that mischievous twinkle in her dark eyes...maybe the way her nose scrunched up cutely when she laughed. He didn't know.

Eventually, when Squall was sure that he wouldn't be able to get her out of her head anytime soon, he had gathered enough courage to ask Cloud for their home phone number (even though he knew he was never going to hear the end of it). And here he was, calling said number, even though he wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea or not.

But there was only one way to find out, right?

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered under his breath as he raked a hand through his dark, silky locks.

It was usually the other way around; women would do the most stupid, utterly desperate things they could think of in order to get a date with him (not that it was working). This was certainly something new for the brunet man and he would lie if he said that he didn't suddenly feel bad for all the times that he'd been so icily cold and uncaring towards them...even if most of them had deserved it.

What if he made a complete idiot out of himself? Or if he didn't know what to say to break the ice? He could be rather awkward sometimes. Especially around women.

* * *

"Well, that should be your sweet boyfriend, wondering when he can come over so the two of you can have some hot make out sessions," Yuffie said teasingly when the phone rang. She didn't bother getting up from the loveseat, knowing that her friend would answer it, anyway.

"Very funny, Yuffie."

Aerith blushed lightly (like that was something new), but walked over to the phone to pick it up. Yuffie grinned cheekily and turned the page of the magazine she was reading. Teasing Aerith was just too much fun; she was like the sweet and innocent girl that never fought back, but only blushed harder and harder. How could Yuffie resist that?

Imagine her surprise when only seconds later, the pink-clad woman started, "Uhm, Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's for you."

Yuffie balked. "Cloudie wants to speak with ___me_? Has he lost his mind or something?"

"It's not Cloud, actually... It's Squall."

Her mouth dropped open now. "___Seriously_?"

Well, that was even weirder.

Still, Aerith didn't have to say that twice; the ebony-haired woman practically catapulted towards the phone and snatched the device out of Aerith's hand. "Yuffie Kisaragi speaking."

Aerith shot her a rather amused look, which Yuffie ignored, frowning and turning away from the brunette woman completely. Aerith let out a hearty laugh at that, but decided to leave her alone for now. She'd get to hear every little detail sooner or later anyway.

_"____Hello, Yuffie. This is Squall,_" the man started from the other side of the telephone.

Yuffie's heart skipped a beat or two at hearing that deep, smooth voice that she would have recognized anywhere.

She was quick to recover, though. "Hiya, Squall. What's up? Didn't expect to get to talk to you so soon."

Yuffie could hear Squall's deep breath before he continued, _"____I was just wondering if ____you would be available____ to drink some coffee together sometime...or something else if you're not a big fan of coffee...__"_

Yuffie's eyes widened incredulously, not believing her own luck. Was he seriously asking her out right now? As if she would ever say no to ___that_!

She broke into a huge grin. "Sure, I'd love to. What about tomorrow? I'll be free the whole day."

It was silent on the other side for a moment, but then he started, almost surprised, ___"Oh, uh...alright, tomorrow's fine. What about two o'clock, at the Starbucks near the central station?__"_

"Okay, that's a date. See ya then!"

As soon as the call ended, Yuffie did a rather impressive ninja kick in the air, before remembering that Aerith was probably watching her and wondering if she had lost that little bit of sanity that Yuffie was clinging so desperately to.

* * *

Squall let out a relieved breath as he hung up, the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips. Thank god she'd said yes.


End file.
